R93
|unlock = 35 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 4 |price = $798,000 |mag = 6 |max_ammo = 30 |rpm = 1.2 |damage = 250 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 3 |concealment = 5 |threat = 93 |reload_min = 2.82 |reload_max = 3.82 |ammo_b_min = 0.7 |ammo_b_max = 1.0 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 1.0 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 3.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.1 |recoil_h_max = 0.1 }} The R93 sniper rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Sniper Pack DLC, along with the Rattlesnake and Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifles. Overview The R93 is the middle-ground between the quick-fire Rattlesnake sniper rifle and the high-damage Thanatos .50 cal. Because of this, the R93 is particularly effective against special enemies at long range, while still being efficient at dealing with standard enemies, thanks to its ammo count. Outside of Death Wish difficulty, it has the ability to kill any enemy with a single headshot besides the Bulldozer, and headshots are not necessary for non-special enemies. On Death Wish, the Taser and Cloaker can each be killed with a headshot plus a body shot. The biggest weakness of the R93 is its small magazine of 6; while most shots on target result in a kill, the sheer number of enemies that appear during assaults make crowd control difficult with the R93 alone, so care should be taken with aiming and one should attempt to kill multiple enemies with 1 shot if the opportunity presents itself, for maximum ammo efficiency. Additionally, while it has a somewhat low total ammo count of 30; the R93 recovers 1 round per ammo pickup from fallen enemies, so provided one does not miss too many shots, it is possible to fill up one's entire ammo count again by just picking up ammo drops from dead enemies. Summary Pros: * Good stopping power and ammo efficiency; can oneshot any non-special with body hits, and oneshot any special with one headshot (Bulldozers, under certain circumstances, can be killed with one headshot as well, see below). * Reasonable rate of fire * Good stability once mods are installed. * Makes for a very capable and reliable close-quarters sniper rifle because of its decent statline and stopping power. Cons: * Very limited magazine capacity * Poor maximum ammo * Mods must be unlocked by completing specific achievements Tips * With aced Silent Killer, equipping the Compensated Suppressor will increase the rifle's damage. Compounding this with the effects of Overkill and Berserker while having Underdog active increases the R93's damage to (roughly) 1046 per shot. ** This means that the shot will kill a fully-armored Skulldozer if it pierces his faceplate (dealing roughly 17790 points of damage), though since the player will have to be in bleedout mode while surrounded by 3 or more enemies for this to effectively work (and even then it only has a 20% chance of happening), attempting this without proper planning is not recommended. *** If one were to ace The Professional skill the chances of this happening are increased to 40%, and with the Rogue perk deck, the odds are further increased to 65%. *The R93's meager reserve of ammunition may prove troublesome during prolonged firefights, so bring an Ammo Bag or have Fully Loaded aced to make sure you never run out of ammo. Bringing an ammo efficient secondary will also help to conserve ammunition and to allow more chances to gather ammo pickups. * Replacing the stock sight with a Milspec Scope or similar high zoom level optic will remove the scope sway encountered when using the stock sight, making it easier to land repeated shots taken in rapid succession. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 3 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Trivia *The R93, as its name suggests, was based on the Blaser R93 LR S2 PSR as evident by its stock and raised scope mount compared to the R93 Tactical model. Like the in-game R93, the Blaser has a cherry wood body made for custom sporting orders. **It also is one of the few weapons in-game to retain its real name, or at least parts of it. *The default sight for all sniper rifles is based on the Schmidt & Bender 1-8x24 PM Short Dot. **The sight has the words "For Campers, by Campers" written on top of the Optic, which is a possible reference to the gaming hardware company Razer (its slogan is "For gamers, by gamers") and to videogaming in general, as a "camper" is a person that stays in one vantage point for a long period of time without or barely moving, most commonly with a sniper rifle in hand to pick off oncoming hostiles with relative ease and safety. *Like the real life R93, this one possesses a straight pull bolt. *The Last Action Villain achievement is a reference to the Arnold Schwarzenegger film Last Action Hero. * The default threat on the R93 is 93. This could be a reference to the name. * It is one of few weapons in PAYDAY 2 with a unique pose on the Main Menu. The pose the character uses with the R93 equipped will have him hold the sniper up, as if aiming at someone, looking through the scope. Achievements Gallery R93-stock.jpg|R93 sniper rifle (unmodified). R93-WoodenBody.jpg|R93 sniper rifle with the Wooden Body. 2014-12-11 00003.jpg|Fully modified R93 2014-12-11 00002.jpg|R93 With angled sight 2015-07-06 00003.jpg|Main Menu pose of the R93 (Compensated Suppressor, Angled Sight, Theia Magnified Sight) SR Aiming at Bank.jpg|A sniper wielding the R93 from the Bank Heist's vantage point. Player reloading SR.jpg|Player reloading the R93. ru:R93 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)